A conventional combination switch for a vehicle is shown for example, in FIGS. 11 and 12. FIG. 11 is a perspective view of a combination switch for a vehicle and FIG. 12 is an exploded perspective view of a bottom cover, a connection cord, and a cord cover.
As shown in FIG. 11, a combination switch 101 for a vehicle includes a right and a left lever switch mounted in a body 103. A bottom cover 109 is detachably mounted to a lower face of the body 103 in FIG. 12. The bottom cover 109 supports a flat cable received inside the body 103 from the lower face thereof.
A connection cord 111 is disposed in a lower face of the bottom cover 109. The connection cord 111 is received in a receiving space 115 of a cord cover 113 and connectors 117, 119 in both ends are engaged with connector support sections 121, 123 in both ends of the cord cover 113. The cord cover 113 is mounted on a lower face of the bottom cover 109 and the connection cord 111 is disposed on the lower face of the bottom cover 109.
The connectors 117, 119 are connected respectively to sides of lever switches 105, 107. Accordingly action instructions for a wiper and a washer can be performed by an operation of the lever switch 105, and instructions for a turn signal, a passing switch, a main dim switch, and an on/off of a head light and a fog lamp can be made by an operation of the lever switch 107.
However, since in such construction, the connection cord 111 is disposed on the lower face of the bottom cover 109 through the cord cover 113, there is not sufficient space on the lower face of the bottom cover 109, and, as a result, there is an undesired increase in the entire construction size of the combination switch.
And for example, in the case of assembling a slip ring for a heater under the lower face of the bottom cover 109, the slip ring is assembled between the connection cord 111 and lower face of the bottom cover 109. Therefore, the assembly can not be made or is extremely difficult to make.
Further, the connection cord is disposed on the lower face of the bottom cover 109 by receiving the connection cord inside a receiving space 115 of the cord cover 113, and the connection cord 111 is easily loosened on assembly, whereby the loosened cord is sandwiched between the cord cover 113 and the bottom cover 109, which deteriorates the durability of the connection cord 111.
Attention should be paid to prevent the loosened connection cord 111 from being caught in between the bottom cover 109 and the cord cover 113, which causes assembly difficulties. [see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-150864].